Shane x OC Oneshot of hot
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: AU where Rick, Carl and Lori don't exist. And where Shane actually has his head screwed on semi-right haha. Shane x OC. ;D


**AU where Rick, Lori and Carl don't exist and Shane ACTUALLY has his head screwed on right. I love them all. But it seriously depressed me when Shane died. I love him, that hardcore bad-ass mo'fo. /3**

**"**You think you know what's best for the group? Well you don't!" I bark furiously, once again feeling my anger peak in his presence.

"Yeah, well at least I've tried to help out!" He snaps back, his voice loud and imposing.

I find myself on my tiptoes, our faces inches apart as I snarl like some kind of animal. It's like I can't help myself when he's around and acting like this. "All you do is make it worse!"

"How so? Because so far - I've saved your life countless times!"

"When!? When the hell have you ever saved my life?" I shout, finding my arms waving around.

"Like the time the Walkers came onto the camp? And you dropped your gun?"

"I -" I pause for a moment. The memory comes to me. Shit. He did save me.

He tilts his head to the side, a slightly smug look in his eyes as I struggle to continue the argument.

"Just admit that you're wrong." He says softly, his voice a menacing growl.

"No." I reply determinedly.

He moves quick. A lot quicker than I ever could have anticipated. He shoves me back - and hard. I hit the RV with a grunt and although I raise a fist to smack him - and smack him hard, he captures it, then grasping at my other.

He pins both my hands in one of his above my head. I think that if it wasn't for the size of him, with those god-damn arms, I'd have been able to break free.

As it is, he seems to enjoy me being pinned like this.

"Get the hell off me your bastard." I growl, my body arching in an attempt to break free.

He grins, eyeing me up and then down, real slow like. I swallow at his gaze, struggling to free myself still.

"I much prefer you like this." He says softly in that damn voice of his. "I wish I had something to tie you up with."

"I'd much rather duct tape your mouth." I growl fiercely.

"That's right. Something does need to be done about that pretty little mouth of yours." He murmurs, his hand grasping at my chin to tilt my head up.

He passes the pad of his thumb along my lower lip and I don't expect it - a shudder runs through my body and my eyes flutter as my stomach tightens and clenches tight. My eyes are suddenly on his and I stop struggling.

His eyes are intense, burning and I feel as if they can see right into me.

"What're you doing?" I whisper.

He leans in, presses a kiss to my lips. I hesitate, my heart hammering. He presses another with slightly more pressure. It feels good. I'm not gonna lie. It feels real good. I can't even remember the last time I had physical contact like this.

He bites my lower lip, drags it slightly. I close my eyes, allowing my tongue to flick out, moving along his lips. He groans, soft and low, a intoxicating noise that sens shiver after shiver down my spine. All I want to do it touch him. Those hard, hot muscles. Even the short hair, shaved a few days ago. I can almost imagine running my hands over it, stroking down the back of his neck.

But when I try to free my hands, he keeps them pinned there, grinning against my lips.

"I think I'll keep you like this for a little longer." He murmurs.

"Bastard." I reply.

He laughs and kisses me, all tongue and teeth, a sudden forcefulness that makes me moan slightly, caught off guard by the intensity. I kiss him back, my body arching against him. He let out a groan, the noise pressing against my lips and making me smile.

"Let me touch you." I breathe.

He pauses, too busy kissing me senseless, drawing every breath away from me. Finally his hands drop to my waist. I take advantage and whirl him around, pressing him into the RV.

I'd been pissed off before, being left here with him to babysit the RV. He was too. But he decided to do it for some reason - at the time I thought WHY? Now I see that he's planned this all along.

I press every inch of my body against him, run my fingers through his hair and press my lips to his neck. I suck hard on the burning skin there, using teeth and tongue. He holds me hard against his rock-solid body and lets out a soft, shuddering breath, a noise of release.

"Shane." I breathe and he lets out a pleasure filled noise.

"I love it when you say my name like that." He growls.

His lips grab mine again and I succumb to the merciless assault on my senses.


End file.
